Novo ano, mudanças visíveis
by julythereza
Summary: Um novo ano se inícia, uma nova Lily bem doidinha também... será q dessa vez Tiago consegue? só lendo pra saber. e ñ se esqueçam comentem


**Novo Ano, Mudanças Visíveis**

**Oi galera. Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. Espero que gostem dessa daqui, e a atualização de o Início do fim já chega por ai, é que eu tô terminado de digita-lá para o computador, porque todas as fics eu escrevo a mão, loucuras da minha pessoa. E como todo mundo sabe Harry Potter não me pertence, quem me dera... Mais deixa pra lá, boa fic e não se esqueçam, comentem!!! Quero muitos comentários hein, e também dêem uma passadinha na Nada é por acaso, e se alguém tiver orkut, e quem quiser me add, é só procurar por July Thereza, está uma fotinho de uma fadinha.**

**Bjos e boa leitura... **

**Um novo início **

A garota teimava:

"Não vou pensar no Potter" - mais nem notava que ao dizer que não ia pensar no Potter, já pensara nele, e quem nem um simples segundo parava de pensar em Tiago Potter, o aluno mais popular, mais encrenqueiro, mais xereta de toda a escola era Lílian Evans, monitora da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Porém ela já sabia que perdera as chances de parar de amá-lo. Tiago Potter também, era apaixonado pela sua "Ruivinha" como costumada chama-la e isso irritava um pouco ela, mais por outro lado ela adorava. Lílian Evans era uma ruiva de olhos muito verdes, que vivia no pé de Tiago e ele no pé dela.

Mas no inicio do sétimo ano aconteceria algumas mudanças, Lílian Evans recém monitora-chefe, agora com mais responsabilidade que antes. No trem em direção a Hogwarts, ela encontra ninguém menos que Tiago Potter, que chega a Lílian e pergunta:

Oi ruivinha? Como foram suas férias?

Primeiro é Evans, Potter! E segundo, minhas férias não são da sua conta! -Responde ela, mais pensa também "foram um saco sem ter você me atormentando". -Mais não diz nada.

As minhas foram boas, mais eu preferia-te-las passado com você! -Disse ele chegando um pouco mais perto da garota.

Ora Potter, vai... -Mais não terminou o que ia dizer, pois Tiago havia a encostado na parede. Ele ia se aproximando dela quando estava quase encostando seus lábios nos do dela ele pergunta:

Quer sair comigo Lily?

Eu... Eu... - Ela ficou um pouco pensativa com aquela proximidade, suas pernas estavam meio bambas, ela decidiu então responder-É claro que não Potter! - E o empurrou com toda a força que consegui reunir-Claro que não! -Mais seu coração disparou, sua respiração ficou mais ofegante ao notar que mesmo após ela te-lo empurrado, ele continuava na mesma posição, segurando-a contra a parede. Ele notando a diferença de como ela estava perguntou:

O que houve? Nunca vi você respirando tão depressa assim? Seria por minha causa? -Perguntou ele dando um sorriso maroto. Ela respondeu:

Foi sim! Que idéia é essa de você me prender contra a parede? Potter... -Nessa hora ele foi chegando mais perto a procura dos lábios dela, quando os encontrou deu um beijo apaixonado, ela tentara resistir, mais já estava o beijando e correspondendo! Quando ela se deu por si, o empurrou e entrou na cabine de suas amigas ofegante.

O que aconteceu Lily? -Pergunta Marlene surpresa ao vê-la ofegante.

É o Potter... -Responde se dirigindo há um dos lugares vagos.

O que tem o Potter? -Pergunta Alice.

Ele... Ele... -Mais não consegue terminar o que ia responder.

Ele? -Pergunta novamente Marlene.

Beijou-me... -Responde a garota um tanto constrangida.

Ele te beijou? Sério? -Pergunta Marlene.

É! -Responde a garota muito mais constrangida que antes.

E como aconteceu? -Dessa vez quem pergunta é a Alice.

Ele... -E conta toda a história as amigas.

Na hora que terminara de contar, a bruxa com o carrinho de lanche, apareceu na porta perguntando se elas queriam algo, as três se levantaram para comprarem algo para comerem. Após a refeição a Monitora-chefe se levanta, pois sendo monitora-chefe precisava patrulhar os corredores do trem. Passam-se algumas horas e eles já estão quase chegando a Hogwarts, voltando para a cabine de Marlene e Alice, ela esbarra se querer no Tiago, que dá um grande sorriso ao ver quem nele esbarra.

Lily? -Pergunta o garoto ao ver que a garota nem notara que havia esbarrado em alguém.

O que, Potter? -Responde ela perguntando e se afastando um pouco do garoto.

Quero saber novamente se você quer sair comigo? -Pergunta ele com um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo com cara de esperançoso.

Você venceu, eu saio com você! -Responde a garota não acreditando no que havia falado para o Potter.

O garoto a olha com uma cara de "Você ta brincando?" e pergunta:

O que você disse?

Eu disse que saio com você, agora se me der licença, tenho que ajudar o primeiro ano. – Diz ela ao garoto, que quase a abraça de tanta felicidade. Após ter recebidos vários nãos, na verdade oitenta e sete nãos, ela finalmente aceitou sair com ele!

Sério mesmo? – Pergunta ele achando ser uma pegadinha.

Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida, Tiago Potter! -Responde a garota. -Então depois a gente conversa, okay?

Ta depois eu te procuro. -Responde Tiago ainda com cara de desconfiado.

A gente se vê Tiago. -Diz Lílian se afastando, enquanto o trem vai diminuindo a velocidade.

Quando Tiago chega à sua cabine encontra com Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Petigrew. Sirius ao notar a cara de espanto de seu amigo pergunta:

O que aconteceu Pontas? Que bicho te mordeu?

Lílian Evans! Ela me correspondeu com um beijo... -Responde Tiago mais é interrompido por Sirius que pergunta:

O que? Você beijou a Evans? -Mais Tiago não da atenção à pergunta e continua:

...e depois, ela aceitou sair comigo.

O que? Ela aceitou a sair com você? -Pergunta Sirius assustado.

E tem mais -Continua Tiago -ela me chamou de Tiago.

Vai chover! -Dessa vez quem fala é Lupin. Que falara no seu tom cansado e doentio, pois a Lua Cheia se aproximava, Remo Lupin era um Lobisomem, a única pessoa que sabia era Lílian Evans, pois havia se encontrado uma vez com ele, o Lupin-Lobisomem, e fora salva por Tiago e Sirius. Remo fora mordido aos três anos de idade e havia sido amaldiçoado para sempre.

Eu não acredito! -Disse Sirius começando a rir. -Essa foi a sua melhor piada Tiago Potter! -Mais ao olhar para Tiago e ver que ele não sorrira, continuava não acreditando, parou de dar risada e finalmente acreditou no que o amigo havia lhe dito.

Todos saíram do trem, Tiago vira Lílian ajudando os "pirralhos", como costumava chamar os primeranistas. Sirius dissera que fora encontrar um de seus casos, deixando Tiago, Lupin e Pedro para procurarem uma carruagem que os levaria para o castelo-escola, antes de a carruagem partir, dois olhos extremamente verdes apareceram e Lílian Evans pergunta aos garotos:

Ehhh... Tem alguém sentado aqui? -Pergunta ela apontando ao lado de Tiago. Todos acenaram que não e ela pergunta novamente:

Posso me sentar? As outras estão cheias.

Pode! -Exclama Tiago.

Ela se sentou no acento, mais não vez questão de sentar tão longe assim do garoto ao seu lado. A carruagem começou repentinamente a andar, e o silêncio tomou conta dos passageiros que nela estavam, quando chegaram lá, pois foram um dos primeiros a chegarem, Remo e Pedro, dão um pulo e os dois saem correndo deixando Lílian e Tiago sozinhos. Lílian fez menção de se levantar mais Tiago a segura pelo braço e pergunta:

Por quê?

Por que o que? Pott... Tiago? -Responde ela ao mesmo tempo em que pergunta ao garoto.

Por que você correspondeu ao meu beijo? Por que você está me chamando de Tiago? E por que você aceitou sair comigo? -Pergunta ele a Lílian.

Perguntador hein! -Responde ela, ele se assusta, pois achara que a garota o chamaria de intrometido, e pelo contrario, ela estava sorrindo. - Eu te correspondi, mais não sei o porquê, mais eu também não me arrependo. Já que você me chama de Lily, eu decidi te chamar de Tiago. E porque eu aceitei sair com você, porque acho que você merece uma chance. - e ela se levanta e pergunta – Você não se importa que eu o chame de Tiago? Importa?

É claro que não. – responde ele e pergunta – Vamos?

É vamos, Tiago.

Ele não estava acreditando, além de ela afirmar que correspondeu ao beijo e não se arrependeu, também não acreditando que ela o chamava de Tiago. E ainda tinha aceitado sair com ele.

Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinoria, pois os dois eram da Grifinoria, muitos olharão porque eles foram uns dos últimos a chegarem ao Salão Principal. Notando que só havia dois lugares vagos perto dos setimanistas, um do lado do outro, os dois se encaminharam pra lá e não reclamaram de sentarem um perto do outro. Lílian sentou-se do lado de Marlene, que a olhava admirada por não reclamar daquele incidente. Tiago sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, que o olhava de um jeito "me conte tudo", mais ele, Tiago, simplesmente se sentou ao lado da ruiva e nada respondeu, pois a seleção já havia começado. O chapéu-seletor estava no banquinho de três pernas como sempre. A seleção era feita por um chapéu velho, porém que sabia o que havia em cada cabeça que estava sentada naquele salão, o chapéu-seletor colocava os alunos em quatro casas, Grifinoria, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. Logo após a seleção o diretor se levanta e faz um pequeno discurso, na hora que termina os pratos na frente dos alunos sentados nas quatro mesas se enchem de comida da melhor qualidade.

Depois de todos saciarem sua fome o diretor se levanta e pede aos monitores que guiem os alunos do primeiro ano a suas repectivas casas comunais, e quando Lílian se levanta e chama os alunos do primeiro ano e explica a eles:

A torre da Grifinoria fica no sétimo andar, para entrar nela é preciso saber a senha, a senha dessa semana é "_Coração de Dragão"_! – quando ela disse isso um quadro de uma mulher muito gorda abriu uma pequena passagem para uma sala muito grande, aquela era o Salão Comunal da Grifinoria. O lugar estava cheio de estudantes.

Lílian estava muito cansada, por isso se dirigiu a sua poltrona favorita. Mais quando foi se sentar nela, já havia alguém sentado e a garota quase se sentou no colo de Tiago Potter! Ele se assustou com a ousadia da garota, mais logo após isso notara que ela ficou vermelha da mesma cor que seus cabelos, que eram cor de fogo. Ela se vira para ele e ainda vermelha se desculpa:

Me desculpe Tiago! Não vi você ai. Desculpe-me!

Não tem problema Lily. Se quiser pode se sentar. – diz o garoto ainda um pouco assustado, mais sem deixar o ar maroto.

Não! Não! Prefiro me sentar aqui, do seu lado. – diz a monitora se dirigindo a poltrona ao lado do garoto. – Se não se importar é claro? – pergunta ela.

Não, não, é claro que não me importo. – responde ele.

Ela se sentou na poltrona e ficou observando o fogo creptar na lareira. Um minuto depois ela nota que o garoto ainda a observa, ela se vira para o garoto mais não olha nos seus olhos e pergunta:

O que foi?

Nada! – responde o garoto – é que você ta estranha.

Eu? Estranha? Por quê? – pergunta ela novamente ao garoto.

Sei lá. Desde o trem você está agindo tão estranha, está até falando comigo! – diz ele em resposta a monitora.

Por quê? Eu to estranha? – pergunta outra vez.

Você ta muito mudada. – responde o garoto.

É eu mudei. Parei de ser a "Senhorita Perfeição".

É. Mais eu acho que você mudou para melhor. – diz ele ao notar que a garota sorria – Mais ainda é estranho. Você sempre me odiou, e está falando comigo!

Ora Tiago! Eu nunca te odiei só não gosto dos seus atos, junto com os "Marotos". – diz ela, ela nunca gostara dos Marotos, que eram o Tiago, Pedro Petigrew, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, o último era monitor, porem não fazia nada para impedir os amigos de fazer as coisas erradas.

Então ta explicado. – disse o garoto dando um sorrisinho maroto.

Agora é melhor eu dormir. – diz Lílian se levantando indo em direção ao dormitório feminino. Mais ela para no meu do caminho, volta para trás e dá um beijo na bochecha de Tiago Potter, que quase cai duro no chão. – Já ia me esquecendo, Boa-noite, Tiago. – Ela volta ao seu caminho, mais no meio da escada do dormitório feminino ela dá uma olhadinha para trás, vê a cara de Tiago e dá um sorriso maroto para o garoto.

O garoto sente algo o puxando, sobe-o para o dormitório masculino, lá ele descobre quem o puxara, Sirius, olha com uma cara de "não to acreditando" e senta na cama.

Me matem! Não acredito no que eu vi. – diz ele para os outros no dormitório.

O que foi que você viu Almofadinhas? – pergunta Lupin.

Lílian Evans, beijando Tiago Potter. – responde ele.

Não acredito! – exclama Lupin olhando para Tiago.

É verdade? – pergunta ele a si mesmo – Nem eu estou acreditando!

É verdade Pontas, eu vi! – diz Sirius, ainda assustado.

Meu Deus! Que dia é hoje? Dia da mentira? É primeiro de abril? – pergunta Tiago.

Não, meu caro Pontas é primeiro de setembro. – responde Pedro.

Melhor eu dormir, quem sabe amanhã a hora que eu acordar isso tudo vai ter sido um sonho muito bom. – diz ele se deitando na cama – Boa-noite, Marotos!

Boa-noite! – respondem todos os outros.

No dormitório feminino:

Lílian Evans? Você pirou? – pergunta Marlene.

Não, ainda eu acho que não. – diz a garota vestindo a camisola.

Pois então está começando! Acho que vamos ter que te internar no St. Mungus. – diz Alice.

Por quê? No St. Mungus? – pergunta Lílian se deitando.

Por quê? Ora, porque você está gostando do Potter! – exclama Marlene – Por causa disso. Lembra? Você falou pra gente te internar lá se esse dia chegasse. – lembrou Marlene, Lílian tinha dito isso no quinto ano.

Ah gente. Amanhã vocês reclamam, porque agora eu to com muito sono! – diz a garota virando para o lado – Boa-noite meninas!

Boa-noite, mais amanhã você não escapa!- diz Alice.

É! Boa-noite! – diz Marlene.

Lílian dorme, sonha com um garoto de cabelos bagunçados, olhos castanhos esverdeados. Lílian Evans sonha com Tiago Potter. Enquanto o mesmo sonha com a ruiva. A monitora é a primeira a levantar, ou melhor, ela acorda às cinco da manhã, toma um belo banho, põe seu uniforme e decide descer para o salão comunal. Mas quando pisa no ultimo degrau nota que já há alguém lá. Tiago Potter olha em direção ao campo de Quadribol e se imagina voando, mais a única coisa que podia deixar esse dia perfeito era certa ruiva que estava atrás dele.

Você gosta mesmo de quadribol? – pergunta uma voz que ele reconhece ser de Lílian, mais o que a ela estaria fazendo lá no salão comunal às cinco e meia da manhã.

Bom-dia Lily! – diz o garoto se virando para encarar a monitora-chefe – É a minha segunda paixão. – diz ele em resposta a pergunta da garota.

Ah é, bom-dia Tiago! O que aconteceu? Você aqui tão cedo? – pergunta novamente a monitora.

Estou sem sono. – responde o garoto notando como ela estava bonita mesmo estando nas vestes escolares – E você? Também sem sono? – pergunta ele ainda admirando a garota.

Na verdade não. Estou fugindo de duas intrometidas. – responde a garota ficando vermelha ao ver que o maroto olhava-a por inteiro.

A garota se encaminha para um sofázinho, onde se senta. Tiago ao notar que a ruiva se sentara ele também se dirigiu para o sofázinho e se senta um tanto próximo da garota.

Então a sua pergunta de ontem. Como foram minhas férias. Eu não te respondi. – diz a ruiva encarando os olhos do maroto – Ainda tenho chances de responde-lá?

Tem sim! – diz o garoto animado – Quer que eu repita? Como foram suas férias? – pergunta o garoto.

Não foram assim tão boas. Minha irmã vivia enchendo a minha paciência, agora com o irritante namorado dela. Mas tirando a Petúnia, até que foram boas pelo menos eu pude ver meus pais! – diz a garota – Mesmo assim, eu senti falta desse lugar. – disse a garota olhando para o salão comunal.

E de mim também? Nê? – pergunta o garoto.

É por incrível que pareça eu senti falta de você.

Sentiu mesmo? – pergunta o garoto espantado com a resposta da ruiva.

Senti sim! – responde ela se levantando ao notar que as pessoas começavam a descer dos dormitórios. Ela vai em direção ao retrato, mais antes de desaparecer vê a cara de espanto do maroto.

Tudo bem Pontas? – pergunta Sirius que acabava de descer do dormitório.

Não, não to nada bem almofadinhas! – responde Tiago se levantando para acompanhar os amigos para o café da manhã.

O que aconteceu? – pergunta lupin.

É a Lily de novo!

O que foi que ela fez? – pergunta Sirius.

Ela... - e ele conta o que aconteceu aos amigos, só para quando chega ao salão principal e senta na frente de Lílian, que ao ver o garoto da um sorrisinho.

Lílian Evans! Você nos paga! – diz Marlene sentando-se do lado direito da Lílian.

É você... – mas Alice não termina ao ver que Tiago estava na frente de Lílian escutando a conversa com um ar de interessado.

Ótimo escapou de novo! – exclama Marlene.

Do que vocês estão falando? – pergunta a monitora.

Você sabe muito bem do que a gente ta falando! – disse Alice.

Opa! To vendo que vai ter uma briguinha! Seria por causa de um garoto? – pergunta Tiago as meninas.

É sim Potter – responde Alice com um tom de desprezo no Potter – e, além disso, eu nem sei por que estou te respondendo Potter!

Sirius ia defender seu amigo, mais Lílian faz isso primeiro.

Deixe o Tiago em paz! Ele não tem nada haver com isso! – diz a garota se levantando e pegando umas torradas, para o espanto de todos ela vai em direção aos jardins.

Ótimo Potter! Além de manter a nossa amiga no "mundo Potter", a faz brigar com a gente! – diz Marlene muito desapontada.

Agora eu tenho culpa? – pergunta o maroto – e o que você quis dizer com o "Mundo Potter"?

Eu em?! – dessa vez quem fala é a Alice – Por que você acha que ela aceitou sair com você? Por que em?! Vocês são lerdos em! – disse a garota.

Quer dizer que a Lily gosta de mim? – pergunta o maroto.

Não Potter! Ela gosta da Lula-gigante! – respondeu Marlene sarcasticamente.

Então ela ta gostando de mim? – pergunta Tiago novamente.

Você é lerdo! Não ta na cara? – responde e pergunta Alice, um tanto irritada.

Quer dizer que ela quer ficar comigo? – pergunta o maroto não acreditando.

É sim Potter. Agora se você não for atrás dela, nós vamos lançar uma azaração em você. Ouviu? – diz a garota.

O garoto se levanta e sai em disparada para o salão comunal! Ele entra no dormitório masculino e pega sua capa de invisibilidade. Logo após que sai, antes de sair para os jardins onde sua amada estava ele veste a capa e vai em direção a arvore que Lílian estava sentada à sombra. Quando ele chega perto dela nota que ela estava chorando. Mas por quê? Ele se pergunta.

Por quê? Por quê? – pergunta a garota a si mesma – Por que entre todos os garotos eu tive que me apaixonar justo pelo Potter? Por quê? – pergunta a si mesma derramando mais e mais lágrimas.

Tiago tira a capa de invisibilidade em pouco antes das portas do castelo e começa a andar em direção a garota como se tivesse acabado de sair do Castelo-Escola. Quando chega à monitora, pergunta:

Por que choras? – pergunta ele se sentando ao lado da garota.

Não é nada de mais Tiago. – responde ela tentando conter as lágrimas.

Talvez eu possa te ajudar? Eu não gosto de te ver chorando. – diz o maroto tentando conforta-la.

Ai Tiago. Você não entenderia. – diz a garota ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Lily! Não fique assim, por favor? – pede o maroto se aproximando da ruiva e lhe dando um abraço para tentar conforta-la.

Por incrível que pareça ela também o abraça e sente o perfume dele que a faz se acalmar um pouco. Ele sente o perfume floral dela e no meio do abraço brinca com os cabelos da ruiva.

Então Lily, que tal a gente voltar pra lá hein? – pergunta Tiago soltando-a.

É. É melhor nós entrarmos e eu também estou querendo pegar mais torradas. – responde Lílian se levantando e acompanhando o maroto.

Os dois caminharam para o salão, e Lílian se sentou no meio de suas amigas com um sorrisinho maroto. Tiago também se sentou novamente em frente à da garota muito satisfeito. A garota comeu mais um pouco, mais logo as três, Marlene, Alice e Lílian se dirigiram para a aula de Transfiguração. Contando tudo desde o trem até o que acontecera a pouco nos jardins. Alice e Marlene ficaram muito felizes por ver que a Lílian também tinha melhorado muito seu humor dede que se tornara amiga de Tiago.

Esse ano nós vamos aprender Transfiguração humana, que é um tanto complicada. – disse a professora Mcgonagall, ela mostrava aos garotos como se transformava em um gato e depois voltava a ser ela mesma.

Essa era a matéria que Lílian tinha mais dificuldade. Tiago propôs varias vezes em ajudá-la mais sempre ela negava a sua ajuda. Ele e Sirius eram os melhores na matéria de Transfiguração, pois os dois se transformavam todos os dias de lua-cheia em animagos, Sirius se transformava em um grande cão preto, Tiago em um belo cervo, para acompanhar Lupin em suas transformações de Lobisomem. Pedro Petigrew também se tornara um animago, mais somente dois anos depois de Tiago e Sirius, ele se transformava em rato. Essa era a explicação para os apelidos, Tiago era Pontas, Sirius, Almofadinhas, Pedro, Rabicho e Aluado era o apelido de Remo, por causa da Lua.

Depois de todas as aulas os setimanistas estavam cheios de deveres, eles tiveram Transfigurações e Poções de manhã e a tarde tiveram, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços. No Salão Comunal os setimanistas tentavam fazer seus deveres, mais em um canto da sala uma pessoa chamou a atenção de Tiago:

Desisto! Desisto! – exclamava Lílian, quase jogando tudo pro alto – Desisto esse trabalho de Transfiguração.

Calma Lily! Tente nesses livros. Okay? Quem sabe você não acha alguma coisa útil. – disse Marlene tentando acalmar a ruiva.

Não dá! Eu já li esses livros de trás pra frente procurando informação e me ajudou em nada. Eu vou é pro trabalho de Poções que eu ganho mais.

Não vai, não. – disse Tiago se sentando ao lado da ruiva – Eu vou te ajudar.

Ótimo! – disse a garota – Eu me acostumo com você me ajudando, e depois na prova eu peço pra Mcgonagall se você pode nê ajudar na prova! – exclamou a monitora sarcasticamente.

Não Lily, eu vou te ajudar até você entender, depois eu paro. – explicou o maroto.

Então assim, eu aceito a sua ajuda. – respondeu Lílian.

Tiago explicou a matéria para Lílian até dar nove horas, pois esse era o horário da ronda dela. Depois da ronda, ela vai direto pro dormitório e cai no sono.

Tiago acordou quatro da manhã, não conseguia mais dormir, culpa da sua ruivinha, que entrava e saia nos seus sonhos. Ele decidiu levantar para ver o sol nascer, tomou um banho e tentou abaixar um pouco os cabelos, mais não deu nem um pouco certo.

Será que vocês não baixam nunca? – perguntou desanimado olhando os cabelos pelo espelho.

Tiago desceu lá para baixo na esperança de encontrar o caderno que tinha perdido. Só não contava que alguém já havia encontrado o caderno. Lílian tinha achado o caderno na poltrona que havia se sentado essa manhã, ela folheia o caderno e na contra capa acha um monte de T's e L's, de quem mais podia ser esse caderno?

"Só podia ser o Tiago para escrever isso na contra capa." – Lílian pensou.

Logo depois ela fechou o caderno por sentir movimento de alguém descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Bom dia Lily. – disse Tiago animado.

Bom dia Tiago. – ela respondeu – Acho que esse caderno é seu, não? – ela perguntou estendendo o caderno para o maroto.

É sim Lily, obrigado por você ter achado ele. – ele agradece.

Ahh, Tiago antes que eu me esqueça, obrigada por ter me ajudando em Transfiguração.

Que isso Lily, não tem de que. Eu to aqui para servi-lá. – disse Tiago fazendo uma reverencia.

Seu bobo! – disse Lílian dando um tapinha no garoto.

Ele para fazer graça fingiu que havia doido. E a Lílian achando que era verdade foi ajudar ao maroto. Os dois ficaram muito perto um do outro e Tiago não resistindo quebrou a distancia que havia entre os dois rostos. Eles começaram a se beijar no chão, Tiago ficou por cima.

Lily? – ele a chamou no meio de um beijo.

Oi. – Lílian respondeu.

Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou o maroto.

Em resposta ela o puxou pela gola da roupa e voltou a beijá-lo. O garoto entendeu a resposta como um sim e a beijou com paixão. Quando eles perceberam o movimento nos dormitórios e decidiram subir para falarem com os amigos.

Depois deles terminarem de se arrumar, os marotos desceram antes das garotas, e quando Lílian desceu junto com suas amigas, Tiago a esperava no fim da escada.

O que vocês acham? O Pontas tá estranho! Ele está esperando a Lily já logo de manha? Nessas horas que eu tenho pena dele. – disse Sirius para Remo e Pedro.

Deixe-o, ele não disse que tinha uma surpresa para a escola inteira? Vai ver finalmente ele convenceu a Lílian a sair com ele. – disse Remo.

Eu acho que ele vai se dar mal de novo. Como sempre. – disse Pedro duvidando.

Quando as garotas terminaram de descer as escadas, Tiago pegou Lílian de surpresa e a rodou feliz da vida, os marotos deram risada e falaram:

Ouçam os gritos. – Falo Sirius fechando os olhos, achando que a Lílian ia dar um escândalo.

Porem, Lílian e Tiago se olharam sorrindo e se beijaram na frente de todos, causando um tumulto no Salão Comunal da Grifinoria.

Mais... Mais... Aff! Eu não acredito! Será que alguém pode me beliscar? – pediu Sirius.

Marlene muito obediente foi e deu um baita de um beliscão no maroto.

Ai Lene, eu estava falando em metáfora! – disse Sirius.

Bem, pelo que parece finalmente esses dois se acertaram. Já não era sem tempo. – falou Marlene não dando atenção ao Sirius que reclamava.

Graças a Merlin, já não agüentava toda a manha o berreiro da Lily, é sério, quando ela se irrita é pra valer. – disse Alice, concordando com a amiga.

Vamos? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Vamobora galera! – disse Sirius animado, pegando Marlene pelo ombro e andando com ela desse jeito, como namorados para fora do Salão Comunal em direção ao Salão Principal.

Fim

Olha o botãonzinho roxo... Ele não é lindo aperta ele ai... Plis!!!! COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C

O

M

E

N

T

E

M

Bjos

Manuela Black


End file.
